


Dear Diary

by Snackleggg



Series: Amity Noceda [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight Has a Crush, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snackleggg/pseuds/Snackleggg
Summary: Amity continues her writings in her diary and over the years she notices that her different entries almost always have one thing in common!Part 1 of Amity Noceda series!
Series: Amity Noceda [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887124
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	Dear Diary

' Dear Diary,

This is it. The day I've been dreading for the last few weeks. Luz is going home today. Apparently it's the last day of her "summer camp" which she was using as a cover so her mom didn't know she was in the boiling isles.

She says that she will try to find a way to come back again and the owl lady did make her her own key to open the portal to the boiling isles anytime she wanted to but I still can't help but be sad. This is going to be the last day I'll be able to see her for sure and then I wont know when the next time I will see her will be.

What if she goes back to school and forgets about the boiling isles? What if she makes a bunch of cool new human friends and decides she doesnt need any of her boiling isles friends anymore? What if she gets a girlfriend or boyfriend and I miss my chance to tell her how I feel?

I need to stop thinking like this. I'm spiralling. Luz is also upset by leaving and she is too nice and pure to forget about all of us, even if she is a huge idiot.

Hopefully one day she'll be my huge idiot....'

' Dear Diary,

This is amazing! I'm so excited!

Luz convinced her mom to let her continue going to Hexide and by extension keep coming to the boiling isles!

Of course the way she found out was kind of chaotic with a monster from the isles sneaking through Luz's portal door and reaking havoc in the human world before Luz got the owl lady's help to take it down but it could've definitely gone worse.

Luz does live in her normal home instead of the owl house now but she spends most of her day here in the boiling isles, even when she isn't at Hexide.

She does still have to take this thing called "online classes" because her mom wants her to get some sort of normal human education while still having pulled her out of her normal human school so she can focuse on Hexide.

I really don't understand alot of the human terms she throws around when she told me about it. Words like "Internet", "Online" and "Laptop" competely went over my head but it was still nice watching her babble on about her new way of learning.

I swear I could just listen to her talk about anything for hours.'

' Dear Diary,

So my parents went out on a business trip across the isles and so Ed and Em thought it would be a good idea so invite Luz and Co over for a sleepover.

To be honest it was pretty fun. Willow and Augustus showed off some of their magic to help entertain all of us and Luz.... Luz was the life of the party as always.

They had all brought their own sleeping bags so the plan was that they would all sleep in the living room but Luz's sleeping bag disappeared. I have a hunch that my annoying siblings were behind it with the sly looks they gave me.

So I ended up having to share my bed with Luz.

You cannot believe how I felt. My heart honestly was trying to escape my rib cage and while Luz went to sleep instantly I just couldn't seem to shut my eyes.

The moonlight highlighted Luz's face so beautifully and I just couldn't look away. I'm not sure when but at some point I did end up falling asleep.

Then the morning came and oh that was the worst, or maybe best, part.

When I woke up I found Luz holding onto me like some sort of koala. I swear I looked like a tomato by how hard I was blushing.

It took me a good 10 minutes to be able to wriggle out of her grasp while being careful to not wake her but to be honest I kind of wished I had just gone back to sleep and enjoyed it a little longer but that was would have been the most embarrassing thing in the world so no thank you.

Luz and Co left none the wiser to my dilemma and I'm pretty sure Ed and Em have blackmail material on me now.'

' Dear Diary,

Luz asked me to help her study for an abominations test we had coming up!

It wasn't really surprising since Luz does study all tracks at school but still the thought of spending a large amount of time with Luz alone nearly gave me a heart attack. I think the blood rushed to my head a little too fast since I agreed.

During the study I could barely focuse on anything! Luz just kept on asking questions and making adorable pouty faces and she was so in my personal bubble by how close we were sitting next to eachother while going over the material.

I'm lucky that I was able to at least help a little and Luz did end up passing the test.

Really though I'm not opposed to having another study session with her.'

' Dear Diary,

The day of reckoning has come upon us. 

Another year and of course another Grom.

Thankfully an upperclassman with adequate magical abilities was picked to be Grom king and Luz and I will be able to just enjoy the night but oh god-

Last year I wasn't able to ask Luz but of course the oblivious idiot offered to dance anyway. Now I'm having a panic attack because would it be weird if I asked her to go as "friends" a second year in a row?

I can't even choose what to wear. Ed and Em are trying to help but really they are just causing me so much more anxiety.

Okay, it's alright. I just need to keep my composure and ask Luz, no problem.'

' Dear Diary,

We danced! We danced again!

Surprisingly Luz was the one to ask me, though she didn't hint at it being anything more than platonic but I'll take my wins where I can get them.

I ended up wearing a green tuxedo that Ed and Em said looked good on me and Luz thankfully didn't wear her otter onesie. She wore a purple dress that I looked absolutely stunning on her. Who am I kidding, the girl could be covered in dirt and mud and I would still think she was cute.

We danced and Grom was defeated by the upperclassman who had a pretty big fear of failing their term exams. I can understand the stress.

I still can bearly wrap my mind around the fact that we danced. Last year it had been to help keep us in sync to defeat Grom but this year we just danced for fun and no life threatening reason.

I don't even have the words to express how I feel right now.'

' Dear Diary,

It was Luz's birthday yesterday.

I'm.... words can't describe this kind of feeling.

She had a small time party at the owl house and she even invited me which I know I shouldn't be surprised but I still am.

It took forever to pick out a present, mostly cause I knew she would be happy with anything so I needed to go above and beyond to make her extra happy!

I also met her mother Camila at the party. She is nice.

Not as energetic as Luz and definitely more cautious but.... nice.

I ended up just getting her a simple Azura bracelet. She said she loved it and that she would wear it every day. At first I thought she was just saying that to be nice but when I saw her today at school low and behold she was wearing it proudly.

This girl will give me a heart attack with her cuteness one day.'

' Dear Diary,

Luz is such a dork.

I mentioned how I hadn't read one of the Azura spinoff books and the next day she just walked up to me gave me a box full of all the spinoff books and left without saying a single word, though her smile told the whole story.'

' Dear Diary,

I think Willow might know I have a crush on Luz.

She keeps giving me these sly smiles whenever she sees me talking to Luz.

She'll randomly bring Luz up in a conversation just to gauge my reaction and I feel like she is subtly teasing me whenever I blush around Luz.'

' Dear Diary,

Luz and I read all 6 main Azura books today.

She does a surprisingly good voice for Azura and it's kind of cute seeing her so excited about these books.'

' Dear Diary,

Luz invited me to asleep over at her home. 

I panicked at the thought of being with her alone in her home and ended up declining while running away.

I regret that now.'

' Dear Diary,

Luz came to Grom this year wearing the otter onesie.

She can still dance like a pro though.'

' Dear Diary,

Camila is really nice.

Much nicer than my parents. I see where Luz gets her kindness from.'

' Dear Diary,

I'm officially convinced Luz could look cute in any outfit.'

' Dear Diary,

Luz challenged Boscha to another grudgby match.

We managed to win since Boscha couldn't find the rusty smidge in time. Luz is getting really good and confident with her spells.'

' Dear Diary,

Luz is doing really well considering the amount of work she has to do to keep up with all the tracks.'

' Dear Diary,

Luz came around a corner and said hi to me before I noticed her.

It nearly gave me a heart attack.'

' Dear Diary,

I need to find a way to stop blushing when I'm around Luz.

I think she is starting to notice.'

' Dear Diary,

Scratch my last entry, Luz is as cutely oblivious as ever.'

' Dear Diary,

Luz has really mastered her abominations.'

' Dear Diary,

Luz is too adorable!

Luz Blight?

Amity Noceda?'

Amity shut her Diary so fast she cringed at how loud it was.

'Why have all of my entries just been about Luz?' Amity thought.

She knew the answer though. The human girl had managed to infultrate every thought she had and it was driving her crazy.

"I need to burn this diary, before Ed and Em find it" Amity mumbled.

Yet at the end of the day she couldn't bring herself to do it.


End file.
